


Ugly Sweater Day

by peterpiperparker



Series: Happy Holidays, Pete [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, I'm a little rusty, IronDad and SpiderSon, almost three, haven't posted a fic in like two years, havent written in a while, just a cute lil holiday fic, please do be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/pseuds/peterpiperparker
Summary: In which Peter's fashion choices concern Tony.





	Ugly Sweater Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for some inspiration on Tumblr to get into the holiday spirit and found some cute winter prompts from @astudyinfic. Plus I'm super in love with irondad and spiderson, so I've decided that I want to write some cute lil scenarios for 'em. They'll probably all be on the shorter side just because I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and figure out my current writing style.

Ned was rambling on about some new Lego set that was supposed to come out within the month as he and Peter pushed the big doors of the school open, starting down the steps. Peter was nodding along, though his mind kept shuffling through possible projects he and Mr. Stark would be able to work on, as it did every Friday. He already had a few ideas for new web designs, and there was a tweak he wanted to try out with the eyes of his mask for when he was exposed to brighter light at night without notice. They tended to go a little bonkers... He was wrapped up in his head, and barely registered Ned stopping his rant to nudge at Peter a little more roughly than just in excitement over Legos.

"Peter, isn't that Mr. Stark?" Ned asked not as quietly as Peter would have liked if he had realized what he had said on time. Peter needed to give him a rundown on the meaning of the word subtlety or the entire county would know Spider-Man's identity faster than he could say "Do you wanna build a Death Star?"

"What?" Peter looked over at Ned in confusion, wondering what Mr. Stark had to do with Lego Starfighters.

Ned pointed over in the direction of the street, and Peter followed his finger to see the one and only Tony Stark leaning against the passenger door of a car, phone in hand, looking as though he isn't just casually waiting outside a high school.

Peter was so surprised by the sudden presence of Mr. Stark outside of the black car Happy usually drove to pick him up that he almost completely forgot the key point of his outfit that day. Walking closer to where he stood, Peter cleared his throat, in an attempt to dissolve some of the nervousness despite having spent the majority of the past two months' Fridays with him. "Oh, uh, hey, Mr. Stark. Where's Happy?" Mr. Stark finally looked up from his phone and his face immediately took on a confused expression. Realizing how he must have sounded, Peter quickly backtracked. "I mean, not that I don't want you to pick me up, it's just that Happy always picks me up, so I'm just a little confused, and I'm actually really happy that you're here, not that I wouldn't be happy if Happy picked me up every time, it's just—"

Mr. Stark finally took pity on the kid and cut him off. "I get it, kid, calm down. The red in your face is starting to match your horrendous sweater. Get in." Without letting Peter respond, he rounded the car and slid into the driver's seat. Peter stood there for a moment before Mr. Stark rolled down the passenger window and gestured at him. "Are gonna stand there all day or get in the big boy seat?"  
Peter fumbled for the door handle and almost tripped over himself climbing into the passenger seat, yelling a quick "Bye, Ned!" over his shoulder. 

After Mr. Stark pulled away from the curb they drove in a small silence, though he kept stealing glances over at Peter with just-hidden smirks, the teen staring off out the window. Finally Mr. Stark couldn't hold back anymore, breaking the silence. "Okay, I give. Why is Rudolph staring back at me with Christmas lights tangled on his antlers?" 

Peter's eyebrows furrowed for a second before it dawned on him. His sweater blinked back at him when he glanced down. "Oh! It was spirit week at school to bring some holiday spirit, I guess, and today was ugly sweater day, so Aunt May found this for me when she went shopping the other day. It's a bit much, but my teachers found it pretty funny, so I didn't really mind. If you want, I have my gym clothes in my backpack, I can change out of it?" His cheeks burned, and he waited for Mr. Stark to tell him to change so he wouldn't embarrass him at the tower.

"Nah, keep it on, kiddo. I like it, full of spirit." Mr. Stark gave Peter a grin before turning back to the road, about to turn off into his private garage. 

"Really?" Peter somehow managed to make his tone both doubtful and hopeful at the same time, his big doe eyes directed at Mr. Stark as he parked the car.

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, almost fondly, nodding while stepping out of the car. "Really. Now, come on, it's time to go see what's rolling around in that great big brain of yours."  
If possible, Peter's face brightens even more at the mention of the lab, bursting out of the car before Mr. Stark can reach for the handle to open the door for him. "Great! I have some ideas, like, there's this one web combo that would totally be awesome for when there are three bad guys too spread out, so I was thinking..." 

The duo walked to the elevator, Peter's voice filling the space enough for both of them. The elevator landed on the lab's level and Peter started out before noticing that Mr. Stark hadn't followed him.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a couple minutes. Start brainstorming without me." Mr. Stark pressed one of the buttons and the doors closed on Peter's face twisted in confusion.

When Mr. Stark entered the lab in a green sweater with a large tree trimmed with flashing lights and hanging tinsel, Peter couldn't get his idea out through his giggle fit.

And if Mr. Stark felt a warm tingle of satisfaction, then no one had to know; especially not Bruce, who walked in on the two having a remarkably serious debate about the benefit of fire-igniting webs despite red and green alternating illuminating their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I would love to know if I'm doing this duo justice in my work.


End file.
